The Maori (Te Rauparaha)
The Maori led by Te Rauparaha is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from Leugi, Janboruta, Reedstilt, regalman, and Chris Sifniotis. It is part of the Polynesia Civilization Pack, and will require Brave New World and the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia. Overview The Maori The Maori are the group of indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand (which they called Aotearoa, or the Land of the Long White Cloud). The Maori have settled on New Zealand for nearly three quarters of a millenium, in their isolation they created their own culture and society. The early Maoris formed tribes - influenced from their earlier Polynesian societies, horticulture began to thrive from the importation of flora, and the infamous warrior culture rose into prominence. The arrival of the British in the 17th century set about great change in every aspect of Maori life, initially the Maori adopted and accepted European culture and the two coexisted peacefully. Tensions over the sale of land however led to conflict by the 1860s; social upheaval, battles and foreign epidemics struck the Maori population and caused their numbers to dindle before a recovery in the 20th century. Te Rauparaha When the British settlers came to New Zealand and asked the indigenous Maori who was the greatest chief in New Zealand, they would likely have told responded with Te Rauparaha, nicknamed the “Napoleon of the South” due to his immense military accomplishments. This fearsome chief was undoubtable worthy of this title, given his tactical mind and cunning strategies which empowered his tribe to win over others during the Gunpowder Wars, which devastated so many others. Altogether a fantastic military leader and a diplomatic genius, Te Rauparaha was what the Maori needed during the time of turmoil brought about by the advent of British colonialism into the south Pacific, given he managed to prioritise both his tribe and the Maori as a whole against the impending British storm. To this end, Te Rauparaha’s immortal war dance - the Haka - lives on as an integral part of the modern-day nation of New Zealand’s culture. Dawn of Man Greetings Te Rauparaha, noble Rangatira of the Maori people! May Tumatauenga and Tangaroa bestow their blessings upon you! You were the leader of the Ngati Toa, a proud Iwi famed for their valour upon the field of battle amongst friend and foe alike. When the European powers came to the islands of Aotearoa, you resisted their incursions into your lands while at the same time utilising their superior weaponry - the musket - to give you an advantage over your foes with whom your people had fought for centuries prior. It was with these conquests that your name came to be known far and wide, earning you a place among the greatest military minds of the age. Your achievements were not limited to the battlefield, however. It was your ability as a negotiator which successfully stemmed the tide of European settlement upon your lands through peace, not war. Yet not all of your people were as willing to support a peaceful solution, with many choosing to take up arms against the colonists. While maintaining a friendly relation with the colonists, you supported the opposition through the supply of intelligence, an act which would be your undoing. Yet even in prison you fostered your legacy, creating a powerful haka which came to embody the mana of the Maori on a global scale long after your death. Great Te Rauparaha, the Maori are once again under threat of invasion from imperial powers, and are in dire need of a strong, battle-hardened leader! Te Rauparaha, the gods and your people call to you to protect your lands against all foes. Can you reprise your role as general and chief? Can you fend off all those who would doubt your sovereignty? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome! I am Te Rauparaha, Rangatira of the Maori. How may my people help yours? Introduction: Ahh, who has Tangaroa brought to our shores? Welcome to the lands of the Maori people. Defeat: May my head be a sacrifice for my fellow men. Our resilient spirit will not broken. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Revive the Runanga In the 1850s, in response to the European colonisation of New Zealand and the alienation of Maori land, the Maori began reviving the ancient tribal Runanga or chiefly war councils. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Maori * There must be a Unit with the Haka War Dance Promotion in the Capital * May only be enacted in the Industrial or Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * The unit is disbanded * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive a free Social Policy Develop Gunfighter Pa The arrival of gunpowder weaponry has made our fortified villages vulnerable to attack! We should develop methods in Pa building which allow us to better protect against these new weapons! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Maori * Player must have at least 3 Pa within their territory * Player must have researched Gunpowder * Player must be at War * May only be enacted once Costs: * 1 Magistrate * of Construction Science Rewards: * Pa are transformed into Gunfighter Pa * Units stationed on Gunfighter Pa receive a promotion against gun units (+25%) Unique Cultural Influence "My people have started to sing your waiata and perform your haka. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML, Map * Sukritact: Events and Decisions support * Janboruta: Art * Leugi: Pa model * JFD: Lua * Reedstilt: Writing * Chris Sifniotis: Writing * Regalman: Writing * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man audio Category:All Civilizations Category:Oceanic Cultures Category:More Civilizations Category:Polynesia Pack Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:New Zealand